


Can't Fight Instincts

by SasuNarufan13



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha!Sasuke, Alternate Universe, Established slash, Fluff, Light mature content, M/M, Omega!Naruto, Sasuke's POV, a/b/o dynamics, light and fluffy, mentioned mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:46:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23953291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SasuNarufan13/pseuds/SasuNarufan13
Summary: "We need more pillows." Not a sentence Sasuke would have expected to hear any time soon, that was for sure.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 54
Kudos: 1040





	Can't Fight Instincts

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: Something random I came up with on the fly tonight. Don't expect anything complicated or deep LOL My mind's just going into overdrive with all kinds of new ideas it seems like.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto owns it.
> 
> I hope you'll like this random oneshot LOL

**Can't Fight Instincts**

"We need more pillows."

Naruto's declaration was met with a blank stare. "And why do we need more pillows?" Sasuke asked bemused, pulling the shopping cart to the side when a young girl passed by with her own cart.

"Because we don't have enough pillows," Naruto stated matter-of-factly.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked perplexed. "There are pillows in our bed and the ones on the couch downstairs."

"It's not enough," Naruto repeated and pointed at the large metal basket in which a bunch of pillows in the soft colours of green, blue and yellow had been dumped. "We need more of those."

Dark eyes flicked upwards to the ceiling, begging whatever was up there in the sky for patience. "We don't need any more pillows, Naruto," he sighed and started steering the cart out of the aisle. "What we do need is the rest of our shopping list. Come on, now."

"Just a couple more," Naruto insisted stubbornly; the corners of his mouth turning down in a frown.

"Okay, fine, go grab a couple, but no more than four," Sasuke warned him and watched how his boyfriend instantly lightened up, his frown turning into a grin as he hurried to the basket to grab some pillows before the other man could change his mind.

Shaking his head, he waited until Naruto had dumped the four pillows – the largest ones – before pushing the cart to the next aisle. "Don't even think of putting those in our bed," he warned him. "I'd like to be able to sleep without suffocating in yet another pillow."

Naruto huffed, slapping his arm. "Now you're exaggerating. There aren't that many pillows in our bed."

"Uhuh. I'm warning you, Naruto, if I see those pillows on our bed tonight, I will throw them out of the window," Sasuke said, ignoring Naruto's whining as he trailed after him.

When the blond man was still grumbling by the time they were nearing the pay counter, Sasuke simply lifted an eyebrow and remarked, "It's not too late yet to go return those pillows, you know."

That shut up Naruto quickly.

* * *

Naruto did not put the pillows on their bed, which was good. He did, however, put them on the bed in the spare room and while that confused Sasuke as they didn't even use that spare room, he just shook it off. Sometimes Naruto just got into these sudden bursts of needing to redecorating the rooms in their house; this was probably one of those moods again.

He had already forgotten about the odd purchase of pillows when the doorbell rang a week later and Naruto came thundering down the stairs, hollering, "I'LL GET IT!"

When Sasuke popped his head into the hallway, Naruto had just closed the door and had a square package pressed against his chest.

"What did you order?" Sasuke asked curiously, trying to recall whether Naruto had mentioned anything about buying something online.

"Oh nothing special," Naruto answered vaguely and practically scuttled upstairs with it. "Just something for Gaara."

"Something for Gaara, hm?" Sasuke repeated, narrowing his eyes.

He'd been together with Naruto for four years now and had been best friends with him since they met at the tender age of seven years. He knew the blond man better than he knew most people in his life and that was definitely bullshit that he smelt now.

Whatever was in that package, it wasn't for Gaara. What could be inside of it, though, that would make Naruto behave so suspicious about it? It wasn't close to his birthday, so it couldn't be something for him. It wasn't the wedding anniversary of Naruto's parents either and besides, he normally had no trouble showing off what he had bought for them; too excited to keep it all to himself.

He paused when he thought of something else that it could be and he scowled, returning to the kitchen to dry off the rest of the dishes. "It better not be another shelf for his stupid ramen cups," he muttered darkly.

* * *

When he went to check later in the evening, he found nothing out of sorts in their bedroom and there was nothing stashed in the place Naruto liked to believe was his secret hiding place. The secret hiding place had remained a secret for approximately one month. Sasuke just let him believe he hadn't discovered it yet; Naruto really wasn't as subtle as he thought he was.

Finding nothing in their bedroom, he searched through the other rooms while Naruto took his shower. There was also nothing in the closet and nothing in Naruto's study bar the usual mess.

"Bingo," he muttered when he opened the door to the spare room.

The package had turned out to be a large blanket – no scratch that, two large blankets, he realised upon taking a closer look. The first blanket seemed to be made of some dark wool and was spread out across the end of the bed while the second blanket was a soft creamy colour and was half draped across a bunch of pillows.

There seemed to be a lot more pillows than he remembered there being and he furrowed his eyebrows. The sight of all those pillows and blankets nagged at him, made him think it should remind him of something, but whatever it was he couldn't come up with it at the moment.

He stared at the collection for a little while longer and only stepped out of the room when he heard the shower shut off.

Naruto left the bathroom in a cloud of steam whilst rubbing his hair dry with a towel. He looked surprised to see Sasuke in the hallways and dropped the towel around his neck, sauntering over to the dark haired man.

"Hey, you finished with those emails you needed to send?" he asked curiously, looping his arms around Sasuke's waist.

His body was still a bit damp of the shower; his cheeks slightly flushed. Some forgotten droplets slipped down golden blond strands and splattered apart against his shoulders.

"Yeah, finished the last one," Sasuke confirmed, placing his own arms around Naruto's waist; his hands slipping down to rest right above the Omega's arse. "You want to watch some television or …"

The spark lightening up bright blue eyes told Sasuke the answer before Naruto did. "Nah, tonight I've got something else in mind," he grinned, seeking out Sasuke's mouth for a deep and filthy kiss; fingers fiddling with the button of his slacks.

They didn't even make it into their bedroom this time.

It was a good thing they lived alone, Sasuke decided as he hiked Naruto's legs around his waist and shoved himself inside with one deep thrust, Naruto's stuttered moan in his ear and hands clamping down on his shoulders. The rhythm he set was hard and deep, Naruto's back pressed against the wall, his moans and whimpers filling the hallway and it was a good thing they didn't have close neighbours.

Buying their own house had been one of the best decisions they had ever made.

* * *

More and more pillows started finding their way onto the bed in the spare room until they literally overflowed onto the floor, creating some sort of weird mountain. Extra blankets kept being added to it as well, all sorts of colours, types of clothes and sizes. Some of them were draped across the pillows, others shoved against the wall or the foot end of the bed.

It was only when the pillows and the blankets started to suspiciously resemble some sort of nest that it finally clicked for Sasuke. He could smack himself for not realising this sooner, because really, it was so _obvious_.

But not obvious enough for his beloved idiot, however, seeing as the trashcan in the bathroom didn't yield anything out of sorts.

Guess it was up to him to go to the store then.

* * *

"I got something for you," he announced when he returned home after an hour; the plastic bag in his hand swinging lightly back and forth.

Naruto perked up, putting his pudding cup aside for now. He swivelled around in his chair and made grabby hands. "Oh, what is it? New ramen flavour?" he asked hopefully.

The Alpha snorted, dumping his car keys on the kitchen counter and unzipping his leather jacket. "Right, as if I would spend money on that crap."

"It's not crap, bastard!" Naruto insisted like he always did whenever his precious dish got insulted.

"Whatever you say," he hummed and kissed him, defusing the argument before it could really start.

Naruto pouted but didn't try protesting further. "If it's not ramen, what is it?"

"Something that's going to explain the ginormous amount of pillows and blankets you've stuffed in the spare room," Sasuke said dryly.

"Eh? What are you - " Blue eyes widened to the size of saucers almost when three thin boxes were brandished in front of him on the table. "Wait, what? You can't think that I'm – that I'm - "

"Pregnant?" Sasuke finished. "Yeah, I do think that. You've been basically building a large nest and I'd like to know whether that's your old instincts kicking into gear or whether you're being weird again."

"Who the hell is being weird here?" Naruto bristled but quietened down when one of the boxes was waved in front of his face.

"Naruto. Tests. Go take these."

"So bossy," Naruto grumbled, but collected the boxes and went to the bathroom.

Sasuke waited a minute and then went over to the bathroom as well, knocking on the door. "You finished in there?"

"Yeah, just waiting now," came the muffled reply.

Opening the door, he found Naruto sitting on the edge of the bathtub; his gaze fixated on the three sticks lined up on the sink.

"What do you think they'll say?" Naruto asked, fidgeting with the strings of his hoodie.

Grabbing his hands to stop the fiddling, the dark haired man sat down next to him. "Probably positive," he replied calmly. "I don't know why else you would suddenly be so obsessed with pillows and blankets."

Naruto reddened, his eyes falling to the floor. "Sorry, didn't realise I've been adding so many of them," he said embarrassed.

The Alpha shrugged lightly. "Instincts are hard to fight."

"But do you really think they're going to be positive?" Naruto worried his lips between his teeth. "I've only stopped my suppressants three months ago and the doctor said it would take us at least five months before we could expect a result."

"You've always been special," Sasuke said and pulled Naruto's lip from between his teeth with his thumb before he could abuse it further. "Just makes sense that it wouldn't take you five months to conceive."

"Or maybe you just have ridiculous sperm," the blond man scoffed.

"Since when is that a bad thing for an Alpha?" Sasuke smirked; his smirk growing when Naruto huffed and slapped his thigh.

"Arrogant bastard," he muttered with a pout, but then his head shot up when his phone released three consecutive shrill beeps. "Oh, time's up."

"Moment of truth," Sasuke said lightly, but his stomach performed several flips when they both stood up to check on the three innocuous looking white sticks.

Naruto held them up to the light one by one to get a better view of the small display screen. "Holy shit, they're all positive," he said faintly, slapping a hand over his mouth. "Holy crap, Sasuke, I'm pregnant! We're going to be parents!"

"Yes, I can see that," Sasuke murmured, but his heart was racing and dark eyes immediately dipped down to the Omega's stomach.

It was still flat naturally, but the thought that there was currently a baby growing inside, a little being that would share characteristics of them both, who would look like the perfect mixture of the both of them …

That thought was _mind-blowing_.

Even though he had had his suspicions ever since he realised the pillows and blankets were forming a nest, having those suspicions confirmed with actual tests … It was an incredible feeling.

"I'm pregnant!" Naruto repeated and started laughing, jumping up and down before jumping on Sasuke, who was quick enough to grab onto his arse and regain his balance so they wouldn't fall over.

Naruto peppered kisses all over his face before catching his mouth in a deep kiss. When he pulled back, they were both panting, staring at each other in wonder.

"I can't believe you figured out I'm pregnant before I did," Naruto said breathlessly; a slight pout on his face.

Sasuke smirked and started walking the both of them out of the bathroom, aiming for their own bedroom. "Well, you've always been slow on the uptake," he teased him.

That set off Naruto like a firecracker and he only stopped hissing and spitting like an irate fox when Sasuke dumped him on the bed and started kissing him.

Naruto's little nest in the spare room would have to make way soon for a nursery, but that was a worry for later.

Right now they had something to celebrate. Redecorating could wait until after they were done.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> AN2: Like I said, something random and not complicated LOL
> 
> Please leave your thoughts behind in a review; should you spot any mistakes, please point them out to me.
> 
> I hope to see you all back in my future stories! Please stay safe and take care of yourselves!
> 
> Cuddles
> 
> Melissa


End file.
